


Kitten

by Arienjw3



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, from a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienjw3/pseuds/Arienjw3
Summary: His kitten just wants to play (I’m bad at names and summary’s)





	Kitten

Moving quickly to a defensive position as she head the door open, Renny relaxed when she smelled the familiar cologne he always had on. “Kitten, have you finished your meal?” Daryl called out from the door,not entering knowing she didn't like others to see her eat. Smiling to herself she moved deeper into her rooms, she was in a good mood after eating and wanted to play “Come in” she called out in voice just loud enough for him to hear. Moving silently in the newly darkened rooms she could hear him moving around the outer room “come out, come out little kitten or the big bad wolf will come and get you” He called out as he always did when she wanted to play with him. Laughing and moving quickly turning off all the lights in her wake Renny moved from room to room making him follow her. Coming up silently behind him she whispered “but are you quick enough to catch me” then making a dash for the next room but not as quickly as before. As much as she would prefer to play with Daral all night she knew he had other work to do that night also.  
Feeling a arm wrap around her middle “Got you” he said pulling her against a firm chest. Giggling as he kissed the back of her neck and rubbed his cheek against hers “ Was your meal good?” he asked. “It was okay, a bit bland though” she replied as she turned in his arms and buried her head in his shoulder “do we have to go out tonight?” she pouted “ Kitten, you know I prefer to have you near me and I need to meet with the others tonight, there's a mole and we are going to spook him out tonight” Daryl said biting her lightly on the neck. Relaxing into him “Will i get to play later?”. Shivering as she felt his laugh rumble through his chest “Do I ever deny you anything you want Kitten?”.Renny smiled as she wrapped herself around Daryl “never” was her only answer.  
Later as she stared into the the night as they headed out she still wonders how it ended up like this. When he had found her 3 years ago she had been on the run, she had no plan that night she had left. She just knew if she didn't leave that her father would have killed her or she him and the truth was she had not known if she was strong enough then to do it, so she had took the cowards way out and just left. Smiling to herself Renny had to think of the difference just 3 years of not being half starved and having someone who had taught her how to properly fight had made.If she had face him now, father would not be the one walking away.  
“What are you smiling about over there?” Daryl ask as the car pulled up to a dark wearhouse. Crawling into his lap and laying her hand on his chest “Just about when you found me and how things have changed. I was this half faral thing remember? How things can change for the better when you have someone who cares and is loyal to you” taking her hand in his “It goes both ways kitten, your my good luck so how can I not be loyal to you?” He ask just as the door opened “Boss,sorry to interrupt but everyone is waiting” said a voice that Renny knew well. Jumping out and grabbing onto the bulky man standing there “Danny where have you been the last week, I've missed you” she demanded as she hugged him. Patting her on the head “Sorry Mis.Reeny the boss had work for me so I could not stop by this week” turning to Daryl getting out of the car “Sir everyone is here and I'm pretty sure of who the leak is, just need to conform it” Dan informed him.  
As they walked into the warehouse a small group of men were waiting for them near some open crates , bowing deeply to the two men walking towards them “Sir, why were we called out here and why is she with you?” one man asked.Ignoring them she wandered over to the crates to see if there was anything interesting in them. The truth was not to many people interested her unless she was allowed to play with them and she could only do that with Daryl’s permission As she looked in to the first crate she head Daryl call out “Kitten do you want to play?” turning at the works she had been waiting all night to hear. Green eyes shining in the dark and smiling with her small sharp teeth showing “Who can I play with Master, I do hope they taste better than the last one ” Reeny asked

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a dream I had after reading a monster AU and listening to partners in crime I don’t really know what she is a demon or a vampire that was never really clear but she is bound to him by till death


End file.
